There is known that a Game having a function (e.g., “Gacha”) of selecting at least one game object (e.g., game character, game item, or the like) from game objects which are selection candidates, as a game object to be provided to a user, based on predetermined lottery processing, and providing the user with the selected game object (JP2013-169431A).